1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently, various flat panel displays are being developed. Among them, a liquid crystal display is widely used as a flat panel display.
The liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays, and it includes two substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to thereby regulate the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display also may include a color filter displaying a color by using the light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer, and the color filter is generally disposed in a display panel formed with a common electrode.
The color filter commonly includes red, green, and blue colors such that each color filter must be aligned to face a corresponding pixel when aligning the two display panels. However, because the area of a light blocking member defining openings corresponding to the pixels must be sufficiently wide considering a misalignment margin, the size of the openings is decreased such that the aperture ratio of the pixels may be reduced.
To solve the problem, techniques in which the color filters are formed through an inkjet method have been provided. Forming the color filters through the inkjet method also simplifies the manufacturing process, because a light exposer is not used.
However, the inkjet method uses ink of a liquid state such that the thickness of the color filter is different between the edge and the center of the color filter in one pixel, and thereby the surface of the color filter is not flat in one pixel. Accordingly, light leakage is generated at the edge of the color filter such that the color is different between the edge and the center of the color filter, thereby decreasing color reproducibility.
An organic layer or an overcoat is formed on the color filter for the planarization of the pixel surface, however it may not prevent generation of the light leakage due to the height difference of the color filter inside the pixel.